


I hate the gorgeous Slytherin prefect

by graveltotempo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth|Ravenclaw, Beware of Jason Grace, Bianca|Hufflepuff, Hazel|Hufflepuff, I Blame Tumblr, Italiano | Italian, Jason pernico shipper, Jason the dangerous Gryffindor prefect, Jason|Gryffindor, Leo|Gryffindor, Luke|Slytherin, M/M, Nico|Ravenclaw, Other, Percy|Slytherin, Reyna|Ravenclaw, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo odiava il prefetto, nonchè cercatore, della casa Serpeverde.<br/>Perchè?<br/>Perchè era bellissimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate the gorgeous Slytherin prefect

**Author's Note:**

> STORIA PUBBLICATA DA ME ANCHE SU EFP. FANFIC.  
> HO LO STESSO NOME SALMASPARROWMALFOY.

“I hate the gorgeous Slytherin Prefect.”

Nico di Angelo, _odiava_ I Sepeverde. Nonostante passasse abbastanza tempo con loro da potersi definire ormai loro amico, e fosse completamente contro ai pregiudizi sulle Case, ciò non toglieva che li odiava. Magari esagerava ma _perché_ gli unici Serpeverde che conosceva erano _così_ fastidiosi? _Perché_ il prefetto maschio della casa, nonché Cercatore, doveva essere così _dannatamente_ attraente? E perché… 

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri sentendo qualcuno battergli la spalla. Si girò e per poco imprecò. _Per tutte le tiare di Rowena Ravenclaw, perché si trovava lì adesso?_ Gli fece un smorfia. “Che succede, Jackson?” Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi gli si sedette accanto. _Perché non mi lascia in pace?_ Pensò Nico irritato. “Allora anche voi Corvi sapete divertirvi!” disse lui con un sorriso. “Non dovreste essere in un angolo a prepararvi mentalmente alla botta che riceverete domani?” Nico alzò lo sguardo. Errore! Il volto del giovane era parecchio vicino al suo. Si alzò stiracchiandosi, consapevole del fatto di avere le guance arrossate. Sperò che Percy non lo avesse notato ma… _Merda, ha quel sorrisetto in volto. Mi ha visto. Vorrei baciarglielo via dalla faccia di quel cretino… cioè strapparglielo via, ovviamente._ “Quale botta, Jackson? Quella che abbiamo intenzione di infliggervi?” Il ragazzo rise. “Ah, voi Corvi siete intelligenti, dovreste sapere che con uno come me non c’è da scherzare.” Nico lo guardò con una smorfia, mentre beveva un altro po’ di acqua viola. “Ma ti piacerebbe. Devo ricordarti che abbiamo Reyna, la più forte cacciatrice della stagione? E abbiamo anche Annabeth, e con lei come Cercatrice non si scherza.” Fece avvicinandosi al Prefetto della casa Grifondoro nella speranza che il Serpeverde lo lasciasse stare. _E ovviamente, lui non lo fa._ Pensò mentre il ragazzo gli si avvicinava. “Ah, come se potessero competere con me e Luke. Sono già sotto, le babies!” disse ridendo. Nico si sentì irritato alla menzione di Luke. Da quel che sapeva, loro due erano una coppia. _Amici._ Dicevano loro. _Fidanzati._ Diceva Nico. _Non che gli interessasse, intendiamoci._ “Vi piacerebbe riuscire a vincere! Per tutte le gonne di Corvonero, se riusciste a batterci potrei inchinarmi davanti a te.” _Oh, no, non lo dovevo dire, questo non dovevo proprio dirlo._ Percy amava cose come queste. Prendeva tutto alla lettera. Nico arrossì violentemente mentre sentiva il Grifone dietro di lui grugnire. Percy fece di _nuovo_ quel sorrisetto. “Un bacio.” Fece Percy. Nico lo guardò confuso. “Eh?” Il sorrisetto crebbe. “Hai detto che ti inchineresti davanti a me se vincessimo. Io dico che se vinciamo, tu mi baci.” Nico sentì le sue guance andare a fuoco, mentre il Grifondoro dai capelli biondi se la rideva. Con un briciolo di coraggio alzò il sopracciglio. “Prima prova a batterci.” Nico gli fece un occhiolino. “Aspetto il mio bacio, Di Angelo. Grace, tu sei testimone.” Il grifone rise. “Contaci, Percy.” 

Nico si girò irritato verso il Grifone. “Jason!” Il biondo gli sorrise. “Avanti, Nico, non ti piace il prefetto Serpeverde?” Il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Jason ricordami cosa ti ho detto riguardo il Prefetto dei Serpeverde.” Jason rise. “Odio l’affascinante prefetto dei Serpeverde.” Nico gli tirò un pugno. “Non ho mai detto affascinate!” Jason ridacchiò. “Lo hai detto nel sonno.” Nico lo fissò. “Sei un grifone. Non dormo nel tuo stesso dormitorio.” Jason gli fece un cenno. “Fa stesso. Cosa pensi di fare? Con l’ _affascinante_ prefetto Serpeverde?” Nico tirò fuori la bacchetta. “Non lo trovo affascinante.” Jason rimase indifferente. “Come vuoi te, Di Angelo.” Nico rimise la bacchetta in tasca. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi. “Jason, sono da considerare malato se una parte di me desidera ardentemente che la mia squadra perda in modo da poter baciare Percy?” fu ricompensato da una fragorosa risata di Jason. “Tranquillo, non lo dirò a Reyna e Annabeth.” Nico osservò Percy avvicinarsi a Luke Castellan e cominciare a ballare una canzone sensuale con lui. Nico si leccò le labbra mentre seguiva i movimenti dei fianchi di Percy. Jason rise. “Mi viene da vomitare, di Angelo! Vergogna!” Il ragazzo arrossì. “Ho una voglia incredibile di applicarti una maledizione senza perdono sai.” Jason lo spinse. “Nico, non è colpa mia se hai una cotta spaventosa per…” il ragazzo non terminò la frase che ricevette una magia incantalingua. Jason lo fissò arrabbiato. Nico sospirò. “Così mi piaci, Jason. Quando non parli.”

***

“E i Corvonero sembrano in forma oggi, Reyna ha di nuovo la fluffa ed è centro! 80-70 per i Corvonero! Devo dirlo, quella ragazza è fantastica, prima di fidanzarmi ho avuto una cotta pazzesca per lei, ma lei mi ha rifiutato…” “VALDEZ!” Fece la professoressa di Tranfigurazione, Atena Olimpo. “Scusi, scusi, ma ecco che Castellan prende il controllo della fluffa, ma ehi quella scheggia di Annabeth Chase sembra aver visto qualcosa, che sia il boccino?” Nico si girò così in fretta che pensò che la sua testa si sarebbe staccata. E la trovò, Annabeth che si muoveva velocemente come se avesse notato il boccino. Nico la vide buttarsi in picchiata e seguire i movimenti del boccino. In una parte della sua testa si ritrovò a pensare a dove fosse Percy, possibile che non l’avesse notato? Annabeth era vicina, ancora qualche centimetro….

Una figura le passò davanti ad una velocità incredibile e con un incredibile precisione afferrò il boccino e si portò fuori dalla portata della ragazza. Annabeth riuscì ad evitare di schiantarsi per un pelo. La folla rimase in silenzio, finchè Percy Jackson non alzò il pugno con in mano il boccino. La folla di Serpeverde urlò, e con loro Leo. “Con la mossa più incredibile che Hogwarts abbia mai visto dai tempi di Harry Potter, Percy Jackson ha preso il boccino! I Serpeverde vincono per 220-80! Fantastico il prefetto dei Serpeverde, dei, non ho mai visto una mossa del genere, ha aspettato fino all’ultimo secondo e poi si è buttato davanti a Chase che proprio non l’ha visto…” Leo continuò a sproloquiare mentre Nico sentiva un miscuglio di emozioni: irritazione perché così i Corvonero avevano perso ed erano secondi in classifica, un sollievo per il fatto che Percy non si fosse fatto male e una specie di irritazione mista ad anticipazione per il bacio che Percy certamente avrebbe richiesto. Cercò con lo sguardo il ragazzo menzionato e lo trovò correre ad abbracciare… _Luke._ Nico si strinse rigidamente nelle spalle. _Ovvio che Percy vuole un bacio. Che modo migliore di giocare con il prefetto di Corvonero se non baciarlo? Poi magari lo lasciamo per trovare un altro giocattolo con cui giocare._ Notò le sue due sorelle, Hazel e Bianca, entrambe Hufflepuff che lo fissavano. Lui sbuffò. “Abbiamo perso.” Disse come spiegazione del suo malumore. Bianca aggrottò la fronte. “Non sapevo che ti piacesse tanto il Quidditch!” Nico si sentì arrossire mentre Hazel, che era stata informata della scommessa da parte di Jason, sorrideva. “Quidditch? Io amo il Quidditch. Quidditch sempre e comunque.” Fece con un sorriso troppo largo. Poi, vedendo le squadre andare negli spogliatoi, si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Ora vado, devo, ehm, finire, oh, i compiti.” Balbettò allontanandosi dallo sguardo divertito di Hazel e quello interrogativo di Bianca. 

***

Nico uscì dalla stanza di Divinazione. Era riuscito ad evitare Percy per l’intera giornata, ma ora era affamato. Prese qualcosa dalla borsa e si incamminò verso la torre di Astronomia. Sapeva che a Gazza piaceva fare le ronde vicino al dormitorio dei Corvi a quell’ora, e non voleva correre rischi. Si mise comodo e prese una mela. “Jason aveva detto che ti avrei trovato qua.” Nico sentì il cuore saltargli fuori dal petto e rischiò di strozzarsi con la mela. Percy gli si avvicinò preoccupato. “Tutto ok, Di Angelo?” il ragazzo tossì e prese una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla borsa (aveva preso quella che gli aveva dato Jason quella mattina) e bevutone un sorso riuscì a calmarsi, nonostante le guance non accennassero a cambiare colore. “Che cosa vuoi?” chiese sgarbatamente a Percy. Lui sbuffò. “Sono venuto a prendermi quello che mi appartiene.” _Brutta, stupida testa di basilisco che…_ “Allora sbrigati e vattene.” Fece Nico. Percy lo fissò negli occhi. “Di Angelo perché mi odi?” Nico si sentì sorpreso alla domanda. “Eh?!” Percy si mise una mano nei capelli. “Eravamo amici all’inizio. Ma poi al terzo anno hai cominciato a comportarti strano con me e dal terzo hai completamente smesso di palarmi se potevi. E, beh, la cosa mi ha ferito un poco, cioè, non so nemmeno cosa ho fatto…” lo sguardo un poco ferito ed imbarazzato di Percy fu la goccia. Già da tempo Jason gli diceva che era arrivato il momento di dire a Percy quello che provava, ma lui non ne voleva sapere. Ma ormai era stanco. Così stanco… “Diciamo che… ok, non so neanche perché te lo sto dicendo, a sto punto… diciamo che è dal Terzo anno che ho una cotta per un certo cercatore dei Serpeverde e dal quarto che mi sono reso conto che lui era troppo perfetto per me…” disse insonnolito. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto. _Oh, merda ma che cosa ho appena detto? Oh per tutti i diademi e le tiare di Corvonero, Rowena aiutami tu!_ Percy lo guardò sorpreso. “Ma di che cercatore stai parlando? Sono io l’unico… Oh.” Fece, finalmente facendo due più due. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. “Hai avuto una cotta per me dal terzo anno e non me l’hai mai detto?” chiese incredulo. Nico avrebbe voluto con tutto il cuore che una crepa si aprisse in quel momento e lo inghiottisse. Intero. “Senti, dimentica scordati quello che ho detto.” Percy gli sorrise. “Non ci penso neanche.” Disse, e _cazzo aveva ancora quel sorrisetto sulle labbra._ Poi si chinò verso di Nico e lo baciò dritto sulle labbra. _Oh, per le calze griffate di Silente, Percy sa baciare. Percy è il peccato ambulante, il piacere proibito._ Il ragazzo si staccò con un sorriso. “Non ho intenzione di scordarlo, perché anch’io ho una cotta per te… dal quinto anno però. Da quando ti ho detto: Nico lo so che anche te vuoi un pezzo di questo concentrato di sexinosità e tu hai detto che non sono il tuo tipo.” Nico lo guardò incredulo. “Ti ricordi ancora di quello?” Percy annuì. “È stato un colpo al mio ego.” Fece mordendogli dolcemente il collo. “Oh, io, ahh, odio i Serpeverde come te, ah.” Percy ridacchiò. “Continua a ripetertelo, magari comincerai a crederlo.” 

***

Jason spinse via Hazel e Luke dalla porta. “Finalmente quei due si sono dati una mossa.” Luke sospirò. “Vi giuro non avrei sopportato un’altra notte a sentire quanto fossero profondi gli occhi di Nico, o su perché mi ignori, Nico, o vorrei accarezzargli quei capelli che si ritrova. Vi giuro sarei impazzito.” Hazel sorrise ma lanciò a Jason un’occhiata strana. “Che cosa c’era nella bottiglia d’acqua che ha costretto Nico a dichiararsi?” Il ragazzo le sorrise affabilmente. “Non preoccupartene, Hazel cara. Nulla di illegale. Forse non molto accettato, ma nulla di proibito.” La ragazza lo guardò spaventata. “Giuro, Jason , mi fai paura.” Lui ridacchiò. “Il fine giustifica i mezzi.” Disse allontanandosi. Luke e Hazel si scambiarono un’occhiata, e il ragazzo disse: “Ricordami di non accettare nulla da Jason Grace.” La ragazza rise. “Quel ragazzo è pericoloso.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?


End file.
